


Dance With Me

by SilverInk



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, Slow Dancing, drabble kind of, nothing explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: “Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?”Steve's thoughts on the night he spends with Diana in a German village.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as this was unedited! I hope you enjoy! :D

“Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?” Diana asked. In the background, Charlie sang along with the piano in the bar, and Steve’s arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer as they danced— _swayed_ —together. With the snow falling in her hair and all around them, she almost looked like an angel, and Steve found himself somehow even more attracted to her.

“Yeah! Yeah, this and many other things.”

“What things?”

“They, uh, they get up for breakfast. People love breakfast.” She laughed at that, her smile bright and full of sunshine. “They love to get up, read the newspaper, they love to go to work, get married, make some babies, grow old together…” 

Diana looked enthralled, like she wanted that future as much as he did; Steve thought, not for the first time, that a normal life on her home island must be very different. If the circumstances were different, he would’ve asked her about it, listened to all her stories of her home, and told her some of his own.

“What is it like?”

“I have no idea,” he said softly. The look she gave him was sad and a little pitying, and he reached out, partly just to touch her hair and partly to brush off the snowflakes that had landed in it. For a long time they just stood there, swaying together, holding each other close; and when they went inside, they automatically went to the same room.

Diana turned to him, giving him a look that sent a shiver down his spine, intense and full of desire, and he had no doubt what she wanted from him. There were no words as Steve closed the door behind him and slowly approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She gently touched his cheek, stroking against the grain of his short beard, and then they were kissing, softly at first, until it gradually turned desperate and a little rough. 

Everything they had been through together, all the fighting and horror, disappeared to the back of Steve’s mind; it was just him and Diana, and they had the whole night to themselves. He moved to kiss along her jaw, down her neck, and across her collar bones, and she tilted her head back with a soft sigh. 

Soon all their clothes were gone, and Steve pulled Diana under the blankets, brought her as close to him as physically possible. He buried his face in her rich hair, groaning, pressing himself into her warmth, and she stroked and caressed along his chest and sides. The rest of the night went by in flashes of heat, pleasure, desperation, gentleness, desire, and love, in minutes that seemed to last hours, and hours that sped like seconds. And in the morning, waking up next to Diana, both of them with their arms around each other, Steve couldn’t help imagining what their life could have been if they’d met under different circumstances.


End file.
